Ewon Greyjoy
Biography Ewon Greyjoy was born a twin to Rodrik Greyjoy in the year 256 AC. He is the twin of the late Veron Greyjoy, brother to the Lord Aeron Greyjoy, and captain of Maelys’ Mind. Ewon’s lord-father made his children practise their martial skills, and Ewon was certainly no exception, though the boy was never too fond of swords. No, despite being the twin of the strongest swordsman on Pyke, Ewon enjoyed fighting much more when the Greyjoy siblings set aside their weapons for something more up-close and personal. Ewon could never beat Veron with a sword, but when the brothers fought hand to hand Ewon was the clear winner. Knowing that he could never hold his own in a fight with an axe or a sword, Ewon adapted his weapon to something that he thought suited him more. Rather than stealing or killing someone for his weapon, he made it himself. This most certainly didn’t mean that Ewon was skilled at forging weapons, as the design was simple enough, but his new cestus got the job done. Ewon didn’t spend as much time as others on the water, but like all Greyjoy siblings, he had his own ship. Maelys’ Mind was the ship that Ewon used to sail to the mainland during the Defiance after Urrigon Greyjoy took a tumble off of a bridge. Ewon suspected foul play on someone’s part, but he didn’t speak up. Why would he? Urrigon’s death was necessary for the Ironborn to grow as a people. Whether it was the Drowned God, the Storm God, or something more human didn’t matter to the boy. At Hag’s Mire, Ewon fought and fought some more with the Ironborn forces, though it was all rendered moot when Rodrik was captured by Aemond Blackfyre. By the time Rodrik’s rescue attempt at Harrenhal had failed, Ewon felt that the war was useless; that they shouldn’t be wasting more time, more men. When the war was over and Aeron was bending the knee to Daemon III, Ewon just felt bitter. After all of the losses in the war, losing Vickon was the worst. His blood given away as a hostage felt unacceptable. Although he was of a reaving race who would sooner kill a greenlander than talk to one, Ewon learnt of the greenlander’s ways from reading and talking to the maester. He would learn titles, sigils, and just general etiquette. Above all, he had manners: something that you don’t see too often on the Iron Islands. Years later, when the others sailed to King’s Landing for the coronation and wedding, Ewon stayed home. He most certainly didn’t feel like going to that vile city, nor celebrating a king he didn’t care about. When the Ironborn sailed to Estermont and eventually to the Summer Isles, Ewon was quite adamant about staying home. He knew that people would die. His suspicions were confirmed when Veron told of Balon Tawney’s death. Ewon felt that he was totally right and that the reavers should all sail home whilst they could, but revenge’s temptation was stronger. Now, five reavers lay dead, and what is there to show for it? Timeline 256 AC: Ewon is born 265 AC: Ewon forges his weapons; very shoddy cestus 270 AC: Ewon gets his ship; Maelys’ Mind 270 AC: Ewon fights in the Defiance 271 AC: He begins to learn about greenlanders from the maester 280 AC: Ewon chooses to stay home whilst others go to King’s Landing Family Tree * Greyjoy Family Tree * Crew of Maelys’ Mind Category:Ironborn Category:House Greyjoy Category:Westerosi